Dream Traveller
by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime
Summary: Update! Chapter 3! Jika kalian bertemu Sakura di dalam mimpi, maka segeralah lari atau bangun dari mimpi. Karena saat Sakura membunuhmu, maka di kenyataan kau benar-benar akan terbunuh. Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto ⓒ Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story pure is mine**

**`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°**

**Genre:: romance/drama/tragic/hurt/comfort;dsb..**

**OOC;OC;misstypo;dsb..**

**Rating:: M **

**`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°**

**Please Read n Review..!**

**I don't accept flame in my fict!**

**Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**Present...**

**"Dream Traveller"**

Senja menguning membuat warna kota kala itu berubah menjadi jingga kemerahan. Teriknya musim panas membuat matahari senja masih terasa menggerahkan.

Perempuan manis berambut merah jambu bertengger manis di jembatan penyebrangan menatap matahari terbenam di hadapannya. Tak perduli matahari sore membakar kulit putihnya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa seseorang mengelus lengannya, membelenggunya dalam pelukan yang membuatnya semakin terbakar rasa panas dan juga perasaan lain yang menjadi efek samping dari pelukan tersebut.

Hembusan hangat berbau mint menerpa pipinya. Hembusan nafas yang menderu lembut dan menggumamkan kalimat "aku menginginkanmu".

Sakura semakin terhanyut dalam buaian pemuda itu. Ia sendiri tak tahu siapa pemuda yang ada di belakangnya. Yang pasti, pemuda itu kini berhasil mendapatkan dirinya.

Sakura membalikkan badannya, menatap lembut pemuda bermanik onyx itu. Tatapan tegas namun meneduhkan terus terpancar dari bola mata sang empunya. Pemuda itu mengelus pipi Sakura lembut. "Hidate" gumamnya.

Sakura mengerti, ia lalu menyelipkan sebuah kartu nama di saku kemeja pemuda itu. Lalu meninggalkannya bersamaan dengan matahari yang bersembunyi dari kota Tokyo kala itu.

Sakura memasuki apartemennya, ia tak menutup rapat pintu apartemennya dan membiarkannya begitu saja. Sakura lalu masuk ke kamarnya dan melepas segala pakaiannya. Dipandanginya tubuhnya yang tak tertutup apapun itu dicermin. Lalu sedikit tersenyum dan menutupi tubuhnya itu dengan mini dres tipis yang panjangnya 2 jengkal di atas lutut.

Sakura kembali memandangi tubuhnya di cermin. Cermin itu memantulkan sosok perempuan cantik dengan dres yang menampakkan lekuk tubuh serta bayang-bayang tubuhnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia bahkan tak menggunakan pakaian dalam.

Sakura lalu menyemprotkan parfume beraroma cherry ke tubuhnya. Kemudian berjalan ke ruang tamu. Ia lalu duduk di sebuah sofa dengan menyilangkan kakinya. Mengambil sebuah majalah dan membolak-balik menghilangkan bosan. Sesekali ia menatap ke arah pintu apartemennya yang tak tertutup rapat itu.

Tak lama, pintu itu terbuka perlahan. Bau parfume maskulin menyeruap mengganti aroma cherry sebelumnya.

Sosok pemuda bernama Hidate itu berdiri dengan gagah diambang pintu. Menatap Sakura dalam diam, seolah takjub akan sesuatu.

Hidate menatap Sakura dari atas hingga ke bawah. Ia berhenti ketika menatap sebuah pemandangan yang membuat nafsunya bergejolak dan pejantannya menjadi menegang. Nafasnya berderu menahan nafsunya yang mulai tak terkendali.

Mata Hidate masih awas pada pemandangan diantara paha Sakura yang bertumpang tindih. Ia menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

"Kenapa hanya berdiri di sana?" Tanya Sakura. Ia lalu melempar majalahnya entah kemana. Lalu berdiri, dan berjalan menghampiri Hidate.

Hidate semakin tak dapat menahan dirinya melihat tubuh Sakura yang menurutnya sangat indah dan menggiurkan itu hanya terbalut mini dress tembus pandang.

Sakura meletakkan jari lentiknya di dahi Hidate, lalu turun dan turun secara lembut hingga bagian tersensitif milik pemuda itu. Ditekannya bagian tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya, "kau menegang" bisik Sakura dengan sensasional.

Hidate memegang kedua pipi Sakura dan meraup bibirnya utuh. Diajaknya Sakura bergulat lidah. Dengan lihai ia mempermainkan lidah Sakura.

Sakura menarik diri dari Hidate, ditutupnya rapat pintu apartemennya dan mendorong Hidate hingga terduduk di sofa. Ia lalu duduk di paha Hidate dan melepas kemeja biru malam yang digunakan pemuda itu.

"Kau ingin mendominasi, huh?" Ucap Hidate dengan seringai.

Sakura tersenyum sepintas, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya.

Hidate terbelalak menatap apa yang ada ditangan Sakura.

"Mari kita mulai sex kita" ucap Sakura. Disayatnya dada Hidate dengan cutter yang ada di tangannya. Darah segar mengalir perlahan dari goresan yang tercipta. Erangan Hidate membuat Sakura semakin menolehkan goresan indah di tubuh kekar pemuda itu. Sakura menjilati darah-darah itu dengan menggoda.

Hidate mengerang, namun di sisi lain gairahnya semakin menjadi. Ia lalu mendorong tubuh mungil Sakura, hingga mereka kini berubah posisi. "Kau boleh melakukan itu lagi jika aku telah selesai" ucap Hidate dan mulai menggerayangi tubuh Sakura.

"Ngh.. Ah.. Ah.. Uh.. Oh.. Uh.. Ah.. Ngh.." Desah Sakura ketika Hidate memacu kejantanannnya dengan cepat di dalam liangnya.

Hidate mengulum bibir Sakura dan semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Ahhh...!" Jerit Sakura melepas ciuman Hidate. Ia merasa pandangannya mengabur dan merasa nikmat yang tiada tara sekaligus.

"Ughhh..." Hidate mendekap Sakura dan memasukkan kejantanannya semakin dalam ke dalam vagina Sakura.

Sakura menatap Hidate dengan pandangan yang masih agak mengabur. Nafasnya menderu kelelahan. Ia lalu mendorong tubuh Hidate, tanpa mengeluarkan kejantanan pemuda itu dari vaginanya. Sakura kembali menyayat pemuda itu dengan cutter dan sekaligus menggerakan pinggulnya.

"Argh.. Uh.. Argh.. Erh.. Ah.." Rintihan dan desahan Hidate membuat Sakura menyeringai misterius.

Sakura menjilati darah-darah yang mengalir di tubuh pemuda itu.

Hidate mengerang ketika lidah Sakura membuka luka yang telah digoreskannya sebelumnya. Rasa perih dan nikmat ia rasakan sekaligus.

Sakura terus menyayat dan menjilat. Hingga darah-darah itu terus keluar tanpa henti. Sakura tertawa melihat darah-darah yang mengalir itu. Hingga ia tiba-tiba mendesah panjang ketika menyadari dirinya telah mencapai klimaks kedua. Ditatapnya Hidate yang sudah tak bergerak sama sekali.

Sakura mengecup pemuda itu dan berbaring di sisi pemuda itu. Mendekapnya, memberi pemuda itu kehangatan yang mungkin akan ia rasakan. Atau hanya dingin dan semakin kedinginan.

**"Dream Traveller"**

'KRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG!'

Sakura melempar jatuh jam wakernya. Ia menggeliat, merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Mimpi" gumamnya. Ia lalu merapikan rambutnya. Ia terbelalak ketika mendapati di sudut bibirnya terdapat bercak darah. "Apa-apaan ini?" Serunya terkejut.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tiba-tiba seseorang bangkit dari ranjang yang ada di seberang ranjang Sakura.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Sakura dan ia langsung menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk dan keluar dari sana.

"Lama sekali" gerutu pemuda yang tinggal satu apartemen dengannya itu.

"Maaf" sahut Sakura singkat.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura, dan menariknya jatuh dalam pelukannya.

'Cup' pemuda itu mengecup bibir Sakura. Lalu ia menjilati bibir itu.

Wajah Sakura memerah mendapat perlakuan sedemikian dari pemuda itu. "Hentikan Sasuke.. Ngh.. Kita harus berangkat sekolah.." Ucap Sakura disertai desahan ketika pemuda itu mulai menyelipkan tangannya ke balik handuk Sakura.

Sakura mendorong tubuh pemuda yang hanya mengenakan boxer itu. "Aku harus siapkan sarapan" ucap Sakura dan pergi ke arah lemarinya.

"Buru-buru sekali. Srlup!" Ucap Sasuke sembari menjilati jari tengahnya yang basah dengan erotis. Ia lalu menghampiri Sakura lagi dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Aku menginginkanmu" bisik Sasuke di sisi telinga Sakura.

Sakura terbelalak. Ia lalu kembali mendorong tubuh pemuda itu, "cepatlah mandi. Nanti kesiangan sekolah" perintah Sakura.

"Iya.. Iya.." Dengus Sasuke dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan malas.

Sakura terdiam, ditatapnya pantulan dirinya di cermin.

_Mimpikah? Atau kenyataan kah? Sekarang aku berada di mana?_

Sakura memakai seragam sekolahnya dan mempersiapkan sarapan.

Tak lama Sasuke muncul dengan seragam yang agak berantakan. Dasi yang tak terikat sempurna hanya dibiarkan menggantung begitu saja, pakaian yang dikeluarkan, celana yang sepinggul.

Sakura mendecih, lalu diikatkannya dasi Sasuke dengan rapi. Sedangkan Sasuke memakan roti yang sudah disiapkan Sakura sembari terus menatap Sakura.

"Selalu begini.. Kau itu ketua OSIS, berapi-rapilah sedikit" ucap Sakura mengkritik dandanan Sasuke.

"Lagipula kan ada kau yang akan merapikanku" sahut Sasuke santai. Lalu tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Sakura.

Sakura mendengus dan duduk di kursinya setelah selesai merapikan dasi serta seragam pemuda berambut raven model emo itu.

Setelah selesai sarapan mereka berdua berangkat bersama. Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura hanya diam. Selama ini ia tinggal bersama dengan Sasuke, tak mungkin jika laki-laki dan perempuan tinggal bersama tak melakukan hal yang disebut 'sex' bukan? Jika benar ada, katakan padaku. Paling tidak mereka hanya bercinta biasa? Setiap manusia pasti memiliki nafsu 'kan? Manusia tercipta disertai nafsu, berbeda dengan mereka para malaikat.

Selama Sakura tinggal bersama Sasuke, ia tahu jauh di dalam hatinya ia sangat mencintai Sasuke. Dan ia rasa Sasuke pun begitu. Tapi entah kenapa Sasuke tak pernah mau mengatakannya. Kalimat yang paling sering ia dengar dari Sasuke adalah 'aku tahu kau perduli denganku', 'bercintalah denganku', dan sejenisnya. Sasuke tak pernah mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'. Entah kalimat itu adalah sebuah laknat atau apa Sakura sendiri tak tahu. Tapi bagaimanapun ia seorang wanita dan ia ingin mendengar kalimat itu dari lelaki yang menjadi teman sekamarnya, teman sepermainannya, dan teman dalam hidupnya itu.

Sasuke bersenandung ringan menghapus kesunyian yang sejak tadi membuatnya merasa canggung dengan Sakura.

Sakura terus menatap jalanan, pikirannya sedang berkelut dengan mimpinya malam tadi. Mimpi yang terasa begitu nyata. Rasa nikmatnya, rasa sakitnya, rasa darahnya, dan rasa lelahnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat di bawah sana!" Seru Sasuke mulai bosan dengan Sakura yang terus mendiamkannya.

Sakura mendongak lalu menatap Sasuke. Tersenyum sepintas. Kemudian kembali merunduk.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan.

Sakura terus berjalan.

Sasuke diam.

Sakura diam.

Kini Sasuke tahu, pikiran wanita itu sedang tak berada di tempatnya. Dan ia ingin sekali tahu apa yang ada di pikiran wanita yang dianggapnya sebagai miliknya itu.

Sakura tersentak ketika menyadari dirinya hanya berjalan sendiri. Ditatapnya jauh ke belakang. Kemudian ia berlari menghampiri Sasuke, "kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Sakura.

"Dan kenapa kau baru menyadarinya sejauh itu?" Sahut Sasuke.

Sakura merunduk.

"Berhenti menundukkan kepalamu! Jika ada sesuatu yang membebani pikiranmu, keluarkan saja! Jangan membuatku merasa sendirian dengan kau yang terus diam!" Cerocot Sasuke kesal. Walau maksudnya baik, namun cara bicaranya yang kasar dan membentak membuat orang mungkin akan segan dengannya.

Namun berbeda bagi Sakura, ia mengerti watak Sasuke yang sedemikian dan berusaha menjadi apa yang Sasuke inginkan. "Maafkan aku. Kita jalan lagi?" Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke menatap Sakura ragu.

"Aku tak akan mendiamkanmu lagi" ucap Sakura yang mengerti maksud dari tatapan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu.

"Baiklah" sahutnya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan Sakura yang terus mengoceh. Entah itu penting atau tidak, yang penting Sakura selalu berbicara agar Sasuke tak merasa sendirian.

Sebelum sepenuhnya sampai di daerah sekolah, Sasuke berhenti berjalan.

"Aku duluan" ucap Sakura dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Beberapa menit kemudian barulah Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke sekolah.

Di sekolah, mereka memang sepakat seolah tak saling mengenal. Itu karena Sasuke pikir akan lebih aman bagi Sakura seperti itu. Sebab jika para FGnya mengetahui siapa Sakura bagi Sasuke, maka bahayalah Sakura.

Sakura memasuki kelas, menyapa teman-temannya dengan ramah. Tak lama terdengar histeria para siswi yang menyerukan nama 'Sasuke'.

Setelah jam masuk berdenting, Kurenai memasuki kelas dengan pakaian yang serba hitam.

"Wah, ada acara apa bu?" Tanya seorang siswa.

"Maafkan kami ya anak-anak. Hari ini kalian dipulangkan, sebab adik dari Pak Ibiki meninggal dunia malam tadi" ucap Kurenai.

Tiba-tiba suasana kelas menjadi riuh.

"Meninggalnya karena apa, bu?"

Sakura menatap keluar jendela, melihat sekumpulan para guru berpakaian hitam.

"Ibu juga tidak tahu, hanya saja jenazahnya ditemukan malam tadi di sebuah apartemen kosong dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan" jelas Kurenai. "Nah, kalian harus langsung pulang ke rumah ya? Jangan berkeliaran, mengerti? Atau kalian mau ikut para guru untuk melayat?" Ucap Kurenai.

Sakura menatap Kurenai lalu melihat ke arah teman-temannya yang sibuk berbisik satu sama lain. "Ino, ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Loh? Kau tak dengar?" Sahut Ino.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Adik Ibiki-sensei meninggal, jadi kita dipulangkan" jelas Ino.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Adik Ibiki-sensei" sahut Ino.

"Maksudku namanya" ucap Sakura.

"Morino Hidate."

**"Dream Traveller"**

**Bersambung...**

Wew.. Gorenya nggak kerasa ya? Gimana lemonnya? Alah.. Ini mah jeruk nipis.. "̮ ƗƗɐƗƗɐƗƗɐ "̮

Sebenarnya, aku nggak fokus ke lemonnya, aku hanya fokus ke inti dari alur fict ini. Karena aku tak pintar membuat gore, jadi mungkin gorenya aku buat yang pasaran. Semoga bisa membuat para readers senang?

Review boleh?


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto ⓒ Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story pure is mine**

**`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°**

**Genre:: romance/drama/tragic/hurt/comfort;dsb..**

**OOC;OC;misstypo;dsb..**

**Rating:: M **

**`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°**

**Please Read n Review..!**

**I don't accept flame in my fict!**

**Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**Present...**

**'Dream Traveller'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura melempar tasnya. Lalu merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur.

_Morino .. Hidate .._

_Pria dalam mimpiku itu?_

_Bukankah Hidate?_

_Apa maksudnya ini?_

Sakura bangkit dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan kemeja ketat serta miniskirt berlipit. Lalu berjalan pergi menuju apartemen dimana mayat Hidate ditemukan.

Sesampainya di tempat itu, masih ada beberapa polisi dan detective yang menyelidiki.

Sakura merasa benar-benar tak asing dengan apartemen berdebu dan tak terawat tersebut. Apartemen itu, sangat mirip dengan apartemen yang ada dalam mimpinya.

"Permisi, saya boleh bertanya?" Tanya Sakura pada salah seorang polisi yang berdiri mengamankan TKP.

"Ya, ada apa?" Jawab polisi itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan awal jenazah saat ditemukan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Jenazahnya tidak menggunakan pakaian, dan ditemukan luka-luka sayatan di tubuhnya. Dan lagi, tak ada sidik jari orang lain di apartemen itu. Sebab apartemen itu juga apartemen kosong yang sudah lama tak dihuni" jelas polisi itu.

_Tanpa pakaian._

_Tubuh penuh sayatan._

Sakura berjalan tanpa arah, pikirannya terus terbayang akan mimpi dan sebuah kenyataan yang tidak masuk akal sama sekali.

Malam tadi ia bermimpi bercinta dengan pemuda bernama Hidate itu. Ia menyayat tubuh pemuda itu hingga membuat pemuda cukup tampan itu tak bergerak sama sekali. Dan setelah bangun, ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa pemuda bernama Hidate yang ternyata memang ada itu telah tewas.

Setibanya di apartemennya, Sakura langsung menidurkan diri berusaha untuk istirahat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'Dream Traveller'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu matahari terasa semakin menyengat. Sakura melepas pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan tanktop serta jeans pendek yang panjangnya 5 jari dari selangkangan. Kemudian Sakura berjalan-jalan mengitari taman yang sejuk dengan pepohonan.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tubuh Sakura dan mengapitnya di antara tubuh orang itu dengan pohon.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sasori" sahut pemuda bermata ruby itu.

"Mau apa?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku menginginkanmu" sahut pemuda berambut merah itu.

Sakura tersenyum, "kau bergurau?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasori mengecup bibir Sakura, "ayolah.. Jangan membuatku menunggu" ucap Sasori.

Sakura menjilati bibir Sasori, lalu meraupnya. Menikmati setiap mili bibir pemuda berwajah manis itu.

Sasori terlihat menikmati setiap jilatan, engahan, kuluman dan gulatan dari Sakura. Namun jika hanya bibir baginya hal yang terlalu biasa, ia lalu meraba-raba tubuh Sakura. Ketika ia berhasil mendapatkan kedua belah payudara Sakura, diremasnya perlahan. Lalu semakin keras dan keras. Diselipkan tangannya ke balik tanktop Sakura. "Putingmu mengeras" bisik Sasori.

Sakura tersenyum, "kau juga mengeras" bisik Sakura balik.

Sasori tersenyum, ternyata tanpa ia sadari tangan Sakura sejak tadi telah menggerayangi kejantanannya.

"Nikmati aku untuk terakhir kalinya" desah Sakura di sisi telinga Sasori. Membuat pemuda itu semakin bergairah.

Sasori menarik Sakura hingga terduduk, dibukanya paksa jeans Sakura lalu memasukkan kejantannya yang berukuran besar ke dalam vagina Sakura. Tanpa memberi waktu bagi Sakura untuk menyesuaikan diri, Sasori sudah menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo cepat.

"Ah.. Uh.. Ngh.. Ah.. Ah.. Uh.. Ngh.." Desah Sakura sembari meremas rumput yang ada di bawahnya. Matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi dari kejantanan Sasori yang memenuhi lubangnya.

"Ugh..." Sasori melengguh ketika ia mencapai klimaks. Dikeluarkannya kejantanannya dan kemudian menyuruh Sakura mengulumnya. "Ah.. Terus.. Lebih cepat.." Desah Sasori ketika Sakura mempercepat tempo kulumannya. Sesekali Sakura menjilati pucuk penis pemuda itu yang membuat Sasori meremas pohon yang menjadi tumpuannya.

"Ngh.." Desah Sakura ketika Sasori klimaks di dalam mulutnya. Membuat mulutnya penuh akan sperma pemuda itu.

Sasori lalu mendudukan Sakura di pahanya. Dimasukkannya penisnya ke dalam rectum Sakura yang membelakanginya.

"Ahhh!" Jerit Sakura, ia merasa sangat perih di bagian rectumnya.

Sasori terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, mengin-outkan penisnya di dalam rectum Sakura. Sementara jari-jemari kanannya ia mainkan di vagina Sakura dan tangan kirinya di payudara Sakura.

"Ahh.. Ini memabukkan.. Ngheuh.. Oh.. Ah.. Ah.. Uh.." Desah Sakura kenikmatan.

"Ahh..." Desah Sasori dan Sakura bersamaan ketika mereka klimaks secara bersamaan.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa melepas penis Sasori dari rectumnya. "Kau menikmati ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau yang terhebat" jawab Sasori.

Sakura tersenyum, ia menjilati bibir Sasori sembari menggerakan pinggulnya.

"Ugh.." Desah Sasori.

Sakura kemudian menjilati leher Sasori.

"Oh.. Kau benar-benar hebat.." Desah Sasori memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi-sensasi yang diberikan Sakura.

Sakura menjilati leher Sasori hingga akhirnya digigitnya leher itu pada bagian pembuluh darah. Menyebabkan banyak darah yang terus mengalir dari sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Seru Sasori.

"Ini akan menjadi sex terakhirmu" bisik Sakura dan menjilati darah yang terus mengucur dari leher pemuda itu.

Awalnya Sasori memberontak, namun lama-kelamaan ia semakin tenang dan kemudian berhenti memberontak.

Sakura tersenyum, "kau menikmatinya?" Tanya Sakura dengan seringai misterius.

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari Sasori.

"Kau menikmatinya?" Tanya Sakura kali ini dengan nada membentak. Sakura lalu bangkit, "ugh.." Lengguhnya. Ketika ia bangkit, ia menarik diri dari penis Sasori yang masih di dalam rectumnya. Ditendangnya pemuda yang sudah tak bergerak itu. "Mati" gumamnya. Lalu ia memakai jeansnya dan meninggalkan Sasori begitu saja. Dengan darah yang masih mengalir indah di lehernya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'Dream Traveller'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura..." Sebuah elusan lembut membuat wanita berambut pink itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ngh.. Kau baru pulang? Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sudah jam 3 sore. Maafkan aku karena tak bisa pulang bersamamu. Aku harus menghadiri pemakaman Hidate-san" jelas Sasuke sembari mendekap Sakura. Menghirup aroma tubuh wanita itu.

"Hn.. Tak apa" sahut Sakura.

"Eh? Kenapa ada bercak darah di wajahmu?" Tanya Sasuke ketika menyadari di pipi dan hidung wanita itu terdapat bercak darah.

Sakura langsung berlari ke cermin. "Tidak" gumamnya.

Sasuke menatap heran Sakura, lalu dihampirinya wanita itu. Dipagutnya erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya, tak ingin membaginya, dan ingin memiliki seutuhnya.

_Aku sekarang ada dimana?_

_Dunia nyata?_

_Ataukah mimpi?_

"Sasuke, apakah aku sedang bermimpi?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menatapnya heran, "apa maksudmu?" Sahut Sasuke.

"Ini nyata atau mimpi?" Tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

"Tentu saja kenyataan" sahut Sasuke malas. "Kau ini kenapa sih?" Tanyanya mulai gerah dengan pembicaraan Sakura.

Sakura menarik sebuah jaket hoodie hitam di gantungan lemarinya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

"Woy!" Seru Sasuke. "Anak itu.. Tingkahnya menjadi menyebalkan!" Decihnya.

Sakura terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa berpikir ia hendak kemana. Saat sedang berkelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba sebuah jeritan membuat kesadarannya kembali pada tempatnya. Sakura berlari menghampiri asal suara.

Diam.

Mematung.

Tak dapat bergerak.

Menangis.

Takut.

Ingin lari.

Berteriak.

Tak bisa.

"Ada mayat!"

'Bruk!'

_Kenapa?_

_Ada apa denganku?_

_Apakah ini mimpi?_

_Atau kenyataan?_

_Bangunkan aku.. Aku mohon.._

_Bangunkan aku.._

Sakura memandangi mayat seorang pemuda yang berkucuran darah yang mengalir dari lehernya dengan mata terbelalak dan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya membasahi pipinya.

"Sakura!" Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang terduduk di rerumputan tak jauh dari mayat pemuda itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir.

Sakura langsung berhambur ke dalam dekapan pemuda raven itu. Dicengkramnya erat t-shirt Sasuke. "Aku takut.. Aku takut ini akan terus berlanjut.." Isak Sakura.

Sasuke diam, ditatapnya Sakura yang menelusupkan wajahnya ke dadanya. Tatapan mata tajam menyiratkan kekhawatiran miliknya sebelumnya kini meredup menjadi tatapan nanar yang tak tega melihat wanitanya itu menangis. Didekapnya erat Sakura, "aku mengkhawatirkanmu" gumam Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam, ia bisa mendengarkannya. Detak jantung Sasuke yang menggebu dadanya sendiri. Sebuah senyuman kecil tercipta di wajah sayu Sakura yang bersandar di dada bidang Sasuke.

_Masih sulit mengatakannya.._

"Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti itu lagi" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk, "maafkan aku" gumamnya.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menggandengnya pergi dari taman itu.

Beberapa polisi datang memeriksa pemuda yang tewas di bawah pohon dengan celana yang terbuka, penis yang dikeluarkan dari sangkarnya, leher yang bersimbahan darah. Pemuda berambut merah yang posisinya tak berubah sama sekali, masih tetap sama seperti di dalam mimpi Sakura. Persis seperti saat setelah Sakura menendang pemuda itu.

Sakura melirik sepintas mayat pemuda itu.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan di perkotaan Tokyo yang padat.

_"Breaking News!_

_Seorang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Akasuna Sasori siang tadi tewas di taman Madoka._

_Tak ditemukan jejak bunuh diri. Namun juga tak ditemukan sidik jari lain di tubuh korban._

_Ini adalah korban kedua yang ditemukan tewas mengenaskan seolah dibunuh. Sebelumnya kita mengenal Morino Hidate yang ditemukan tewas di apartemen kosong. Bagaimana pemuda itu bisa berada di apartemen kosong itu? Polisi sendiri masih menyelidiki._

_Siapa pembunuhnya? Mungkin orang ini sangat mahir dalam membunuh sampai tak meninggalkan jejak sama sekali._

_Bagi seluruh penduduk Tokyo dan sekitarnya dipinta untuk berhati-hati pada siapa saja orang yang mencurigakan._

_Demikian Breaking News."_

Sakura semakin merunduk mendengar berita di televisi sepanjang jalan yang ia jalani dengan Sasuke.

_Dua orang.._

_Mungkin hanya kebetulan.._

_Ya, pasti hanya kebetulan.._

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang terus merunduk. Ditariknya pundak Sakura agar mendekat dengan dirinya.

Sakura terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke. "Jika ada yang melihat, mereka akan berpikir kita sepasang kekasih" gumam Sakura.

"Biarkan saja. Asal mereka tak menyentuhmu, aku tak perduli" sahut Sasuke datar.

Sakura merunduk, ia malu dan juga agak kecewa. Ia berharap Sasuke akan mengakui dirinya sebagai kekasihnya. Tapi sepertinya itu adalah suatu angan, yang takkan pernah menjadi kenyataan. Mengatakan dua kata yang sejak 2 tahun lalu dinanti Sakura saja tak pernah bisa terlaksana. Apalagi berharap Sasuke mengakui dirinya sebagai kekasihnya. Itu hal yang mustahil di muka bumi ini, walau tak ada yang mustahil di muka bumi ini.

"Jangan merunduk. Sudah sekian kali ku katakan jangan merunduk!" Seru Sasuke agak kesal melihat Sakura yang terus merunduk.

Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke agak takut. Walau sudah sekian kali dibentak Sasuke, entah kenapa kali ini pemuda itu sepertinya benar-benar marah padanya. Mungkin karena ditambah efek kekhawatiran pemuda itu akan wanitanya yang tiba-tiba menghilang tadi.

Setelah mereka berada di dalam kereta api, Sakura akhirnya bertanya "kemana kita akan pergi?".

Sasuke diam, diliriknya wanita itu dari sudut matanya. "Ke suatu tempat yang akan menenangkan pikiranmu" sahut Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum, ternyata Sasuke benar-benar memikirkannya. Mungkin melihat tingkah Sakura yang aneh sejak pagi tadi membuat Sasuke memikirkan suatu hal yang bisa membuat Sakura lebih menenangkan pikirannya sejenak.

Sakura menatap keluar jendela. Walau hanya beton-beton yang menjadi pemandangan di luar sana. Tetap saja Sakura memandanginya. Bukan. Bukan beton-beton itu sebenarnya, melainkan pantulan dirinya di jendela bening itu.

'Syut!'

"Ah!" Sakura terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke mengapitnya ke jendela kereta tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku sangat menginginkanmu Sakura" bisik Sasuke.

Sakura melengguh ketika kedua tangan Sasuke meremas kedua payudaranya. "Sasuke, ngh.. Ini di kereta" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia menjilat daun telinga Sakura dan tangan kanannya perlahan menggapai bagian sensitif Sakura. Disikapnya miniskirt Sakura, menerobos celana dalamnya dan memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam vagina Sakura.

"Ngh.." Desah Sakura, ia menutup mulutnya agar orang-orang di sekitar mereka tak mendengarnya.

_Hentikan!_

_Aku mohon hentikan!_

_Aku tak ingin melukaimu Sasuke!_

_Aku takut jika aku melukaimu!_

'Dugh!'

Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sakura dan menatap siapa orang yang menyenggolnya.

Sakura menatap seorang pria mabuk dengan rambut perak menjulang ke atas (?).

"Woy!" Seru Sasuke agak kesal dengan pria mabuk itu. Karenanya, hilang sudah mood Sasuke untuk melanjutkan aksinya di dalam kereta itu.

"Yo!" Sahut pria mabuk itu sembari melambai dan pergi.

"Dia pikir aku menyapanya? Menyebalkan!" Decih Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum. Dibelainya pipi Sasuke lembut menenangkan amarah pemuda berambut emo itu. "Tak apa. Dia mabuk, dia pasti tak sengaja" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya menikmati elusan lembut Sakura di pipinya.

Kereta berhenti, langkah kaki Sasuke membawa Sakura pada sebuah taman bermain dengan komedi putar raksasa di tengahnya.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Sakura.

"Hn"

"Kenapa kemari?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kita bisa bersenang-senang?" Sahut Sasuke dan menggenggam tangan Sakura erat, menggandeng wanita itu, membawanya berlari ringan menuju komedi putar raksasa di tengah taman bermain tersebut.

Setelah mengantre membeli tiket dan naik komedi putar. Mereka berdua akhirnya bisa duduk tenang untung 30 menit ke depan di dalam sana.

Sasuke memandangi Sakura yang duduk berseberangan dengannya agar tempat kecil berbentuk sangkar burung itu tetap seimbang. Dipandangnya keluar tempat itu, lalu menghela nafas.

'Cup!'

Sasuke tercekat dan langsung memandangi Sakura. Ia terkejut karena tiba-tiba wanita musim semi itu menghampirinya dan mengecup singkat bibirnya.

"Sasuke.. Maafkan aku.." Gumam Sakura.

Sasuke mendongakkan wajah Sakura yang merunduk, "sudah ku bilang jangan terus merunduk" ucap Sasuke. Kali ini dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Dikulumnya bibir Sakura, dilumat, dijilat, dan dipaksanya lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura. Mengajak lidah Sakura beradu bersama. Sesekali komedi putar raksasa itu terhenti membuat suatu getaran pada tempat mereka menjadikan ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Sasuke perlahan mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga terebah di lantai tempat itu dengan terus mengadu lidah mereka. Ia naiki tubuh Sakura, dibukanya kemeja Sakura, memperlihatkan sepasang payudara berukuran besar yang tertutup bra yang berukuran lebih kecil dari payudaranya.

"Ugh.." Lengguh Sakura disela ciuman mereka ketika Sasuke memijit lembut payudara kirinya dengan tangan kanan Sasuke, sedangkan tangan kirinya menyangga tubuhnya agar tak menindihi dirinya.

"Hn.. Sakura.. Aku menginginkanmu.." Gumam Sasuke disela ciuman mereka.

"Hn.. Ngh.." Sakura hanya bisa mendesah tanpa bisa berucap. Perlakuan yang diberikan Sasuke padanya begitu nikmat. Apa lagi ketika ia merasa penis Sasuke yang sudah menegang menyentuh perutnya yang tak tertutup kemejanya lagi.

Tangan kanan Sasuke kini sibuk membuka zipper celananya yang terasa sesak. Dikeluarkannya penisnya yang berukuran besar itu dari dalam celananya. Lalu ia kembali meremas payudara Sakura dan memilin putingnya yang mengeras sembari terus bergulat dengan lidah Sakura.

Sakura menggapai penis Sasuke dan mengocoknya perlahan sembari terus bertanding lidah.

"Ahh...!" Desah Sasuke panjang ketika ia mencapai klimaks. Benang-benang halus dari saliva mereka berdua menjulur panjang terhubung antara bibir Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap mili cairannya yang keluar.

Nafas Sasuke menderu, ia menyandarkan dirinya di bangku yang berada di belakangnya kelelahan.

Sakura duduk di hadapan Sasuke, menatap Sasuke yang penuh keringat. Digapainya pipi pemuda itu, disikapnya keringat Sasuke yang ada di pelipisnya. "Aku milikmu Sasuke" ucap Sakura dan merangkak menghampiri Sasuke. Duduk di antara selangkangan Sasuke, memasukkan penis Sasuke ke dalam vaginanya.

"Ughhh..." Desah keduanya.

Sakura menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun.

"Ahh.." Desah Sasuke. Diremasnya kedua payudara Sakura yang bergoyang-goyang di depan wajahnya. "Kau ingin mendominasi, huh?" Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum menatap Sakura.

'Deg!'

Sakura langsung terdiam. Ia merunduk.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tiba-tiba terdiam, dipilinnya puting Sakura.

"Aku.. Tak ingin.. Melukaimu.." Gumam Sakura yang tertunduk.

Sasuke diam, ia merasa jadi canggung sekarang. Ia pun mamacu penisnya di dalam vagina Sakura dengan cepat.

"Aaaaa!" Jerit Sakura yang merasa perih di bawah 'sana'.

"Sakura!" Seru Sasuke ketika ia klimaks kembali dan mengeluarkan spermanya jauh ke dalam liang Sakura.

"Ahhh..." Desah Sakura merasakan kehangatan yang memenuhi liangnya. Kehangatan yang keluar bersama dengan kenikmatan yang sudah sekian kali ia rasakan namun selalu bisa ia nikmati. Apalagi kenikmatan itu diciptakan oleh orang yang ia cintai.

Sakura menarik diri dari Sasuke.

_Diamlah Sasuke._

_Jangan lagi._

_Aku mohon._

_Aku tak ingin melukaimu._

_Aku tahu ini salah, tapi akan lebih salah lagi jika sampai aku melukaimu._

Sasuke menatap Sakura heran. Dimasukkannya penisnya ke dalam celananya. Ia lalu duduk di sisi Sakura. Dirapikannya pakaian wanita itu.

'Plak!'

Sakura menangkis tangan Sasuke yang hendak merapikan pakaiannya.

Sasuke terdiam, baru pertama kali Sakura memperlakukannya seperti itu. Walau ia merasa tak suka, namun di sisi lain perasaannya melarangnya untuk membentak Sakura. Seharusnya ia bisa lebih mengerti Sakura, seperti kakaknya dulu yang sangat mengerti Sakura.

Seharusnya kedatangan mereka ke taman bermain itu untuk menenangkan pikiran Sakura. Kenapa ia malah membuat gadis itu menjadi semakin terpuruk? Bodohnya diriku pikir Sasuke.

Dipeluknya Sakura erat, "maafkan aku" gumam Sasuke. "Harusnya aku lebih mengerti dirimu" sambungnya.

Sakura terus merunduk terdiam. Ia tak ingin melakukan apapun. Andai saja benda yang dinaikinya ini tidak berada 100 meter di atas tanah mungkin ia sudah keluar dari sana dan pergi. Bukan karena kecewa akan sikap Sasuke yang memperlakukannya sedemikian. Ia ingin lari karena ia takut jika ia akan melukai pemuda itu seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada kedua pemuda sebelumnya. Ia masih ragu apakah ia saat ini sedang tertidur atau terbangun.

_Kebetulan._

_Itu pasti hanya kebetulan._

_Ini kenyataan, dan aku tak mungkin melukai Sasuke._

Sakura memegang lengan Sasuke yang melingkari tubuhnya. "Aku.. Tak bermaksud begitu.." Gumam Sakura.

Sasuke tersentak ketika merasakan tetesan air jatuh di lengannya. Dialihkannya wajah Sakura yang tertunduk itu, dihapusnya air mata Sakura dengan lembut. "Jangan menangis di depanku. Karena aku tak sanggup melihatmu menangis" ucap Sasuke pelan.

Sakura semakin menangis, ia benar-benar tak sanggup jika suatu saat nanti ia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan akhirnya harus melukai Sasuke.

Setelah turun dari komedi putar tersebut, mereka menyempatkan diri bermain permainan yang lain. Kemudian mereka pulang ketika hari mulai larut.

Sesampainya di apartemen, mereka langsung mandi dan siap-siap tidur karena esok pagi harus berangkat sekolah.

Sakura merebahkan dirinya, memakai selimutnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba acara tidurnya terganggu ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ingin dekatmu" sahut Sasuke singkat.

Sakura tersenyum, lalu menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang mengalung di pundaknya.

an pikiran dan ketakutannya hilang tak berbekas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'Dream Traveller'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

Horree! Akhirnya bisa update chapter 2 buat Dream Traveller..

Buat para reviewers thanks udah review ya?

Jadi, aku jelasin dikit ceritanya tentang Dream Traveller ini. Dream Traveller sendiri artinya adalah penjelajah mimpi. Pada awalnya aku mau buat judul ada kaitannya dengan 'Nightmare', tapi entah kenapa nightmare itu bagiku hanya berhubungan dengan mimpi di malam hari saja, jadi aku pakai 'Dream' untuk merujuk pada segala macam mimpi. Walau sebenarnya ini adalah mimpi buruk.

Mungkin chapter depan atau depannya lagi akan memuat tentang masa lalu Sakura yang kelam. Dan asal muasal munculnya Sakura kedua yang hidup dalam mimpi Sakura. Sakura kedua inilah yang membunuh para pria itu. Para pria itu juga ada kaitannya dengan masa lalu Sakura. Kalau masalah kenapa sosok dalam mimpi yang membunuh sosok dalam mimpi tapi bisa kadi kenyataan, itu saya sendiri juga bingung nanti bagaimana menjabarkannya. Yang pasti, akan ada kejutan-kejutan di dalam cerita yang aku tak yakin akan segera tamat ini. Hahaha...

Jadi? Pastikan terus baca fict ini ya?

Pada awalnya aku agak ragu akan fict ini sebab seperti yang para readers pikir, fict ini seperti film Hollywood, tapi sumpah! Aku buatnya murni insiprasiku sendiri. Aku harap belum ada fict yang ceritanya sepertiku.

Aku minta maaf, kalau gore dan lemonnya kurang berasa. Ini karena faktor Ulangan Harian yang super numpuk!

Aku aja ngetik nih cerita nyuri-nyuri waktu belajar yang nggak tahu dah ulangannya dapet berapa. Hahaha...

Oh ya, waktu aku nunjukkin ceritaku ini sama abang aku, tahu nggak? Dia malah ketawa, katanya ceritanya lucu dan menggelikan (-.-). Jadi disini yang salah aku atau abangku?

Walau usiaku belum 17 tahun, tapi bentar lagi 17 loh? Tanggal 1 september ini sweet seventeenku! Hahaha.. Buat author lain yang bersedia, bisa nggak buatin fict untukku di hari ultahku? #ngemis-ngemis minta dibuatin fict#

Loh? Belum 17 kok buat lemon?

Pasti para readers bertanya-tanya. Kata abangku hal semacam itu adalah hal yang lumrah, apalagi aku anak IPA yang kelak akan mempelajari hal semacam itu lebih mendalam. Jadi? Jangan flame aku soal umurku! Beberapa bulan lagi aku juga 17 kok?

Sekali lagi, thanks ya readers!

Thanks to reviewers:

**Eunike Yuen**

**KarinHyuuga**

**No Name**

**Vanille Yacchan**

**uchiharuno phorepeerr**

**Chadeschan**

**lily hikari**

**Karasu Uchiha**

**MissAnchovy**

**Aiko uchiha**

**Nicky lover**

**Chini VAN**

**sasusaku fans**

Sekali lagi, buat para author yang berbaik hati. Mau ya? Buatin aku fict di hari ultahku? Aku akan dengan senang hati menerima fict kalian, tak perduli itu rate M atau apapun. Yang pastinya, pairingnya 'wajib' pairing fav aku.. #plak!# "udah minta dibuatin pake maksa lagi pairingnya!" Abangku berseru ketika aku mengatakan semacam hal di atas.. (T_T)


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto ⓒ Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story pure is mine**

**`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°**

**Genre:: romance/drama/tragic/hurt/comfort;dsb..**

**OOC;OC;misstypo;dsb..**

**Rating:: M **

**`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°**

**Please Read n Review..!**

**I don't accept flame in my fict!**

**Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**Present...**

**'Dream Traveller'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin malam meniup tubuh berkimono yang berdiri di depan sebuah kedai sake. Disapanya setiap orang yang berlalu melewatinya menawari untuk masuk ke dalam kedai.

Seorang pria berambut perak dengan sigap menyusupkan tangannya ke balik kimono wanita itu.

Bukannya mengelak, wanita itu malah menikmatinya. Pijitan lembut pada payudaranya.

"Aku sudah biasa melakukan ini. Biarkan aku memberikanmu kenikmatan" bisik pria itu.

"Ngh.. Siapa?" Desah wanita itu sembari mengelus pipi pria yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan lembut. Berusaha menggapai bibir pria itu.

"Ka-ka-shi" eja pria itu dan melumat habis bibir wanita itu. Setelah mengadu lidah wanita itu, pria itu pun bertanya "siapa namamu?" Tanyanya.

"Sakura.. Haruno Sakura" jawab wanita itu.

Kakashi kemudian menggandeng tangan Sakura masuk ke dalam kedai sake tersebut. "1 kamar! Sepaket sake!" Seru Kakashi pada resepsionis yang berdiri anteng di balik mejanya.

'Hup!' Kakashi menangkap kunci yang dilempar resepsionis itu.

"Di dalamnya sudah ada sepaket sake" ucap resepsionis itu.

Kakashi membalasnya dengan senyum sembari memagut Sakura di sisinya.

Mereka berdua akhirnya menemukan kamar mereka, sebuah perasaan sesak tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk rongga dada Sakura. Ketika memasuki kamar itu, Kakashi mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk, disuguhkannya sake pada Sakura.

"Minumlah.. Ini akan menambah ramai acara kita malam ini" ucap Kakashi dan menenggak habis sakenya.

Sakura hanya diam. Ia menatap Kakashi yang mulai mabuk dengan datar.

Kakashi merangkak menghampiri Sakura, diturunkannya perlahan kimono Sakura memperlihatkan punggung Sakura yang putih mulus.

Sakura membalikkan badanya menatap Kakashi. Diciumnya Kakashi dengan ganas, beberapa kali ia gigit bibir Kakashi hingga berdarah. Lalu diseretnya pria itu menuju ranjang.

"Aku yang akan menikmatkan dirimu? Atau dirimu yang akan menikmatiku?" Ucap Kakashi ketika ia di atas ranjang dan ditindihi Sakura.

Sakura menggapai botol sake dan memaksa Kakashi meminum habis sake itu.

"Appp.. Wah.. Yaaa.. Ngg.. Kk.. Au.. Lakk.. Ukan..!" Seru Kakashi disela acara menenggak sakenya.

Tak lama, Kakashi diam tak bergerak. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan pada Kakashi.

Sakura tersenyum, diambilnya cutter yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Entah sejak kapan cutter itu berada di sana. Diletakkannya cutter itu di dalam mulut Kakashi.

"Mulut ini.. Yang sudah menggoda banyak wanita.." Ucap Sakura.

'Crash!'

Darah segar mencurat ke wajah Sakura ketika disobeknya mulut Kakashi sampai memperlihatkan deretan gigi dalamnya.

Senyum misterius Sakura mengembang, dijilatnya darah di sekitar bibirnya. Lalu diarahkannya lagi ke arah leher Kakashi.

"Di sini, tempat suaramu keluar, huh?" Bisik Sakura. "Suara busuk pria bejat sepertimu! Patut untuk dihilangkan!"

'Sret!'

Disayatnya leher itu melintang membuat leher Kakashi hampir penggal seutuhnya.

"Tangan ini sudah menodai banyak gadis."

'Sret!'

Dipenggal Sakura kedua tangan Kakashi. Lalu ia tertawa melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Keadaan Kakashi sangat mengenaskan. Namun bagi Sakura, semakin mengenaskan Kakashi, makin senang pula ia.

Kemudian ditancapkannya cutter itu tepat di dada Kakashi dan ditinggalkannya pergi mayat Kakashi begitu saja.

Bau anyir darah Kakashi menyeruak ke seluruh kamar tersebut.

Sebelum Sakura meninggalkan kamar itu, ia sempatkan mengambil darah Kakashi dan dimasukkannya ke dalam botol sake yang sudah kosong karena isinya sudah diminum Kakashi secara paksa oleh Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'Dream Traveller'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura!"

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mendengar seruan histeris yang menyeruak masuk indera pendengarannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Sakura! Katakan sesuatu!"

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura dan bangkit dari tidurnya.

_Tidak mungkin._

_Bohong._

_Apa ini?_

_Siapa yang melakukannya padaku?_

_Takut._

_Aku takut._

_Tolong!_

_Tolong aku!_

_Sadarkan aku!_

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa banyak darah ditubuhmu?" Seru Sasuke panik.

Sakura terus diam dengan pandangan kosong. Setetes demi tetes air matanya jatuh menghapus jejak darah yang mulai mengering di wajahnya.

"Kau terluka? Yang mana yang sakit? Kita pergi ke dokter?" Ucap Sasuke sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura. Pada awalnya, ia tadi hanya ingin mempererat pelukannya pada Sakura, namun liquid kental itu membuatnya terbangun untuk memeriksa. Ketika menyadari liquid kental itu adalah darah, ia lalu membangunkan Sakura. Sasuke sangat takut kalau sesuatu terjadi pada wanita itu.

"Sasu-ke.. Apa yang terjadi denganku? Ada apa denganku?" Gumam Sakura masih memandang lurus pantulan dirinya jauh ke seberang tempat sebuah cermin tergantung tenang.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura, tak perduli darah-darah itu juga akan menempel ke tubuhnya. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah ada di saat Sakura membutuhkannya. Masuk ke dalam lingkaran hitam Sakura yang ia tutupi darinya. "Ceritakan padaku.. Apapun.. Semuanya.. Aku hanya ingin lebih mengenalmu.. Mengerti akan dirimu.." Gumam Sasuke.

_Tak ada yang bisa membantuku._

_Aku pembunuh._

_Aku membunuh mereka._

_Apa yang akan aku lakukan?_

_Tuhan!_

_Beritahu aku apa yang harus aku lakukan!_

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam bathtub dan menyalakan shower.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku pembunuh.." Isak Sakura.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam, ia tak mau memaksa Sakura untuk bercerita walau ia sangat ingin tahu ada apa sebenarnya. Ia kini hanya bisa menatap nanar bayang-bayang Sakura yang tadi berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sejam sudah Sakura di dalam kamar mandi. Sasuke beberapa kali mengetuk pintu kamar mandi namun tak ada sahutan dari Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'Dream Traveller'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perempuan dengan tinggi kurang lebih 160 cm dengan rambut merah jambu panjang menjutai sebatas pinggang mengenakan dres putih panjang yang sobek-sobek menyeret sebuah pedang menimbulkan sebuah bunyi nenyeramkan akibat gesekan antara ujung pedang tersebut dengan lantai.

'Tap.. Tap.. Tap..' Langkah kaki lembut menyeruak ke seluruh penjuru Konoha Institute yang sunyi.

'Sreeekkk... Sreeekkk...' Suara gesekan pedang yang diseretnya membelah suara langkah kakinya.

'Sret!' Tak segan ia memenggal apa saja yang ia temui di depannya. Entah itu manusia maupun hewan. Mata hijaunya terlihat menjadi kelam. Pandangannya kosong seolah tak berjiwa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'Dream Traveller'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke bersiap mendobrak kamar mandi. Namun sebuah panggilan telpon membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk sementara.

"Hallo?" Sahut Sasuke pada telponnya.

_"Sasuke? Kau dimana?"_

Sasuke diam, diliriknya layar handphonenya. "Kakak? Aku di apartemen. Ada apa?" Jawab Sasuke.

_"Ada pembunuhan misterius di Konoha Institute. Aku bisa tinggal beberapa hari di apartemenmu?"_

Sasuke diam. Ada kakaknya, berarti tidak bebas. Ada kakaknya, berarti perannya akan berkurang karena peran kakaknya itu jauh lebih besar dibandingkan Sasuke bagi Sakura.

_"Woy! Baka-otouto!"_

"Hn" gumam Sasuke.

_"Baiklah kalau begitu. Thanks!"_

Setelah itu sambungan terputus.

"Aku tak bilang ia boleh tinggal" gumam Sasuke. Ia lalu teringat akan Sakura dan mulai mendobrak pintu kamar mandi.

Setelah pintu itu terdobrak, Sasuke sangat terkejut mendapati Sakura yang menenggelamkan diri ke dalam bathtub yang airnya berwarna merah.

"Sakura!" Sasuke berhambur menarik Sakura dari dalam sana. "Sadarlah!" Serunya.

Sasuke menarik handuk untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang Sakura. Digendongnya Sakura menuju ranjangnya. Dengan perlahan ia handuki setiap inchi tubuh Sakura. Lalu dipakaikannya pakaian yang cukup hangat.

'Ting! Tong!'

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu apartemen. Dibukanya dan didapatinya Itachi - sang kakak - dengan wajah lelah berusaha tersenyum.

"Aku boleh menginap di sini 'kan?" Tanyanya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat. Walau dalam hatinya ia sungguh tak rela.

Itachi masuk ke dalam apartemen dan meletakkan kopernya di sofa ruang tamu. "Mana Sakura?" Tanya Itachi.

Sebuah pertanyaan yang Sasuke harap tak terlontar dari mulut kakaknya itu. Sasuke hanya diam memandangi pintu kamar mereka berdua, "ia ada di kamar. Istirahat" jawab Sasuke dan pergi ke dapur menyiapkan bubur untuk Sakura.

Itachi memasuki kamar dan tersentak melihat Sakura yang wajahnya terlihat pucat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'Dream Traveller'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wanita berpedang itu terus menyeret pedangnya. Pakaiannya masih dipenuhi darah. Ia diam, menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Hay, Sakura. Ini masih belum seberapa, tunggu sampai aku menguasaimu sepenuhnya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'Dream Traveller'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak!"

Itachi terkejut bukan kepalang, tiba-tiba saja Sakura berteriak ketika ia baru membelai pipi wanita itu.

"I-Itachi?" Gumam Sakura. Nafasnya memburu, wajahnya penuh peluh.

"Mimpi buruk?" Tanya Itachi.

Sakura menangis, ia panik, ia takut, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Itachi memeluk Sakura hangat, didekapnya wanita yang sudah 2 tahun lalu ia tinggalkan, ia percayakan wanita itu pada adiknya. Tapi kenapa ia merasa adiknya tak becus menjaga wanita ini?

"Katakan padaku, ada apa?" Tanya Itachi.

"Hiks.. Aku.. Aku membunuh mereka.. Aku membunuh mereka dengan tanganku.. Aku menyayatnya, menggigitnya, memenggal kepala mereka, mengeluarkan bola mata mereka dari tempatnya dan.. Dan.." Isak Sakura. "Tangkap aku Itachi! Aku pembunuh mereka!" Tangis Sakura kemudian mengulurkan tangannya agar Itachi dapat memborgolnya.

Itachi menatap datar Sakura, ia sudah lelah memikirkan kasus yang menurutnya tak masuk akal, dan kali ini? Wanita yang menjadi satu-satunya wanita berharga dalam hidupnya setelah almarhum ibunya itu membuat kepalanya semakin sakit saja. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Itachi.

"3 pria yang tewas itu? Aku pembunuhnya! Dan para mahasiswa di Konoha Institute? Aku juga yang membunuh mereka!" Seru Sakura mulai hilang kendali.

Itachi kembali mendekap Sakura, "tenanglah.. Kau tak membunuh mereka. Kau aman di sini. Tak ada jejak pembunuhan, Sakura" ucap Itachi menenangkan wanita itu.

"Akulah pembunuh mereka.." Isak Sakura.

'Cup'

Sakura terdiam.

Basah.

Lembut.

Hangat.

Menggeliat.

Itachi mencium Sakura dan memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Sakura.

_Itachi..._

_Aku sungguhan dengan perkataanku sebelumnya..._

_Percayalah._

_Mungkin aku akan membunuhmu juga kelak..._

Itachi menatap Sakura dan tersenyum, "tenangkan dirimu. Aku ada di sini untukmu" bisik Itachi, lalu mendekap Sakura.

Sakura diam. Ia mulai merasa tenang sekarang.

Jauh di luar kamar, Sasuke duduk di meja makan. Meletakkan baki yang di atasnya terdapat semangkuk bubur panas. Diurutnya keningnya yang terasa pening. "Sakura tak membutuhkan orang lemah sepertiku. Ia hanya butuh Itachi. Sejak dulu, memang Itachi yang dibutuhkannya" gumam Sasuke. Ia lalu pergi keluar apartemen.

Sakura tersentak, "mimpi! Aku membunuh mereka dari mimpi! Maka dari itu tak ada sidik jariku!" Tiba-tiba Sakura berseru.

"Mimpi?" Gumam Itachi heran.

"Itachi! Pastikan aku tetap terjaga, jangan biarkan aku tertidur!" Ucap Sakura.

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti?" Tanya Itachi.

"Aku.. Aku bermimpi kalau aku membunuh Hidate, Sasori dan Kakashi. Lalu para mahasiswa di Konoha Institute. Dan kenyataannya?"

"Kau benar-benar membunuh mereka?"

"Itachi! Aku mohon... Pastikan aku tetap terjaga!" Pinta Sakura.

"Tapi Sakura?"

"Itachi! Aku tak ingin membunuh lagi!" Isak Sakura.

"Baiklah.. Tenangkan dirimu.. Aku akan membantumu.." Ucap Itachi. Ia pun meninggalkan Sakura sendiri untuk mencari Sasuke. Namun alhasil? Nihil. Sasuke tak ada di apartemen. Ia hanya menemukan semangkuk bubur yang mulai dingin. Akhirnya Itachi membawa bubur itu untuk Sakura.

Malam harinya, Itachi berusaha menemani Sakura tetap terjaga walau ia sendiri benar-benar mengantuk.

"Itachi?"

"Hn."

"Kau mengantuk?"

"Hn."

"Tidurlah kalau begitu."

"Hn."

"Sasuke mana?"

"Hn."

"Itachi?"

"Hn."

Sakura mendengus dan berjalan keluar mencari Sasuke. Ia kitari apartemen tersebut namun tak dapat juga ia menemukan Sasuke. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ringan menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis berjubah biru malam dengan rambut indigo panjang dan mata yang aneh menurut Sakura.

"Kau Sakura?" Tanyanya dengan sopan.

"Hn" angguk Sakura.

"Aku harus katakan ini padamu. Karena ini permintaan mereka yang sudah kau bunuh" ucap perempuan berjubah itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku seorang mediator, mereka terus memintaku mengatakan ini padamu" jelasnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau harus mencari sesuatu yang bisa melepaskan seluruh bebanmu. Aku tahu, kenangan masa lalumu sangat menyakitkan. Cobalah mulai dari sana.

Sakura? Jangan biarkan 'dia' menguasai dirimu. 'Dia' hanyalah ketakutan masa lalumu yang terus memberontak. Jika kau tak segera menemukan hal yang dapat membuatmu bebas, maka 'dia' akan menjadi dirimu. 'Dia' akan mengendalikanmu.

Sebelum itu terjadi, kendalikan dia.

Para roh yang sudah kau bunuh meminta maaf padamu. Mereka bilang, mereka pernah menyakitimu. Dan mereka pantas mendapatkan kematian mereka" jelas perempuan itu sembari tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Siapa kau? Maksudku, namamu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak seharusnya kau tahu. Karena mungkin aku bisa mati bila ku beritahu. Tapi, kita pernah saling mengenal" ucapnya dan pergi.

Sakura terdiam. Ia menatap kepergian perempuan itu yang semakin jauh dan menghilang dibalik kabut.

"Kembali ke masa lalu?" Gumam Sakura.

'Tap... Tap... Tap...'

Sakura membalikkan badannya.

"Ini sudah malam. Kenapa masih di sini?"

Sakura tersenyum dan berhambur memeluk orang itu. "Aku mencarimu" gumam Sakura dalam dekapannya.

"Aku pikir, kau melupakanku setelah ada Itachi."

"Mana mungkin. Kau orang berharga bagiku" gumam Sakura dan tersenyum. Ia merasa benar-benar nyaman saat di sisi Sasuke. Ya. Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke orang yang bisa membuatnya nyaman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'Dream Traveller'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

Yosh! Capek juga buat lanjutannya seharian.. Hohoho...

Oke, di kolom review ada yang minta aku buat balesin review-review.. Tapi karena aku bingung mulai darimana, mungkin... Hmm.. Sasuke bisa bantu aku? #nempel-nempel Sasuke.

Sasuke: males.

Author: kok gitu? Gak tahu diuntung banget sih! Kan gue udah buat Sakura nempelin loe terus!

Sasuke: tapi loe belum bayar gue dari fict pertama loe yang nyangkut-nyangkutin gue!

Author: 'kan gajih loe main pelem Naruto udah buanyak! Ngapaen minta gue yang kere' ampyun gini?

Sasuke: no.. No.. No.. Gue mau loe bayar gue sekarang! *gaya FiTrop*

Author: *cengo*. Ampun deh, Sasuke ternyata alay juga *bisik-bisik*.

Sasuke: gue denger etoeh *masih alay*

Author: kayaknya Sasuke kena stroke tuh di bagian mulut.

Sasuke: woy! *keluar suara laki'nya*

Author: *ngacir ketakutan. Dikira para banci mau ngeroyok*.

Oke, kita tinggalkan script di atas.

Balasan review dari chapter 1-2 *akhirnya author bales sendiri*::

**Eunike Yuen**

Makasih udah bilang fict aku menarik. Aku bahkan nggak tahu ada film itu.. Hahaha.. Tapi, kaya'nya pernah lihat cuma nggak tahu judulnya.. Hahahaha.. *gaje*.

**KarinHyuuga**

Jangan dibayangin beneran ada. Aku jadi takut kalo begitu..

Yang mimpi *sensor* itu dua-duanya. Jadi waktu Hidate tidur dan berkelut dengan alam mimpinya, di sanalah Sakura datang, atau lebih tepatnya hinggap di mimpi Hidate *apa bedanya?*

Kalo masalah motif, mungkin akan kita bahas di next chapter.. ;)

**No Name 4/28/12 . chapter 1**

Nah, gimana di chapter dua? Udah dapet feelnya? Kaya'nya belum ya?

Jangan dipikirin lemon 'n gorenya.. Aku jadi malu! Soalnya aku nggak bisa buat mereka berdua! X-D

Pikirin alurnya aja ya? Hehehe...

**Vanille Yacchan**

Masalah gore dan lemon, jangan dipertanyakan. Saya bukan ahlinya.. Hahaha.. Soalnya saya belum mencobanya.. Idih! Jangan sampe dah! Kan saya belum cukup umur.. Hehehe..

**Chadeschan**

Maaf jika kurang memuaskan gore dan lemonnya.

Masalah kenapa Saku kaya' gitu, kita bahas di next chap.. Ok?

**lily hikari**

Kalo Sasu jadi korbannya, saya yang tak rela. Hehehe... Lihat saja nanti perkembangannya bagaimana.. Hohohoo...

**Karasu Uchiha**

Maksudnya Dream Traveller udah aku jelaskan 'kan di chap sebelumnya.. Hehehe.. Kalo ku jelaskan lagi, bisa lepasan nih jari-jariku..

**MissAnchovy**

Nih, demi MissAnchovy aku updatenya cepet.. Hehehe.. Bilang apa ayoo? Hehehe...

**Aiko uchiha**

Aku harap juga demikian.. Hahaha..

Soal romance, aku akan usahakan. Apa sih yang nggak romance buat SasuSaku.. Hahaha...

**Nicky lover**

Masalah hubungan Sasu dan Saku, itu juga masih menggantung. Tapi itulah yang akan menjadi kunci dari masalah ini. Hahaa... Tunggu next chap ya?

**Chini VAN**

Wah, Chini kalo soal typo jeli banget ya? Hehehe..

Sasu tewas nggak ya? Hmm... -.-a

Lihat ntar deh.. Tetep review ya?

**sasusaku fans**

Di chap 2 udah aku masukin lemon SasuSaku. Gimana? Hot nggak? #plak!

**No Name 5/1/12 ch2**

Yah... Mungkin begitulah.. Seperti yang sudah dijabarkan wanita di atas tadi. Tapi lebih lengkapnya akan dibahas di next chap.

Masalah setiap chap ada lemonnya atau nggak, aku sendiri nggak tahu juga. Wahahaaha...

**OYO LECHLIEZ**

Akan aku usahakan happy ending, sepertinya banyak yang suka SasuSaku berbahagia sih.. Hehehe..

Atau juga kematian seluruh chara?

**maaf ga login -a**

Wah.. Nih anak yang minta review dibalesin.. Pijitin jari aku nih, pegel semua balesin review.. Hahaha.. Nggak deng, becanda.. Hihihi...

Duh, masalah gore and lemon.. Maaf-maaf aja ya'? Kita bukan psikopat and pornowati, jadi nggak begitu tahu yang begituan.. Maaf kalo gore and lemonnya nggak kerasaan..

**d3rin**

Ya, apalagi Saku harus mengingat masa lalunya. Makin gila tuh anak ntar..

Tempatnya Saso mati itu di taman kota. Laagian di dalam mimpi Saso, taman kotanya lagi sepi. Hahaha.. *semuanya author*.

Itulah untungnya jadi author, suka-suka kita tuh charanya mau diapain.. Hahaha...

**lily hikari**

ƪ (^o^)ʃ akan aku usaha'in update kilat, tapi lily hikari-chan harus terus review.. Ok?

**Karasu Uchiha**

Wah, gorenya nggak berasa ya?

Aku pikir juga begitu..

Maafin aku ya? #bungkuk-bungkukin badan dalem-dalem#

Sekali lagi maaf... Aku mengecewakan.. Pukul saja abang saya...

Chanhizima (abang author): enak aja! Napa gue dibawa-bawa!

Sssttt! Sapa suruh muncul?

Sudahlah, lupakan abang gue yang sok kecakepan kaya' Hidan itu. Jadi? Boleh minta review lagi?

Huft...! *nyeka keringat*

Panjang juga jadinya.. Boleh minta review lagi?

Aku tak bisa banyak berkata-kata, udah pegelan jari ngetik.. :)


End file.
